


The Bunny Whisperer

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, baetag are hybrid bunnies, lee jangjun is literally a fox, lee sungyeol is a supportive hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: He’s Choi Something-Something, and apparently he specializes in finding out what’s wrong with bunnies and can help them be at ease. Like a dog whisperer. But with bunnies.





	The Bunny Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Seungmin and Youngtaek are hybrids in this fic, meaning they are half human and half bunnies. Jangjun is a fox hybrid. I guess that's all that needs to be said!

Seungmin is feeling really bad for some reason.

He’s been throwing up and breaking out in cold sweat, and Youngtaek is quarantined in Daeyeol’s room so he doesn’t catch whatever it is Seungmin is suffering from. Daeyeol is worried that it’s not going down anytime soon and Seungmin is getting worse. 

He actually took him to the clinic earlier, and his brother who is a vet said that there’s this guy who might help them even more than he could. He’s Choi Something-Something, and apparently he specializes in finding out what’s wrong with bunnies and can help them be at ease. Like a dog whisperer. But with bunnies.

Sungyeol gave him a calling card of the guy, and ever since then he hasn’t touched it from the bottom of his jeans pocket. He thought Seungmin was going to be better from the shots and meds he’s drinking, but it seems to be getting worse. Seungmin is shaking under the comforter, badly enough to make Daeyeol make a sharp inhale and pull the card from his pocket. 

 

* * *

 

He was kind of expecting an old guy or a middle aged dude with an ugly beard, and a beer bellyㅡbut Choi Something-Something wasn’t anything that he expected him to be. 

He looks young, possibly even younger than he is, and is simply the most attractive person he’s ever seen in his entire life. He’s wearing a simple white shirt underneath a jumper, and he looks like he walked straight out of a magazine.

“Hi, I’m Choi Sungyoon. You called for my help?” he asks then smiles.

He has bunny teeth! 

Daeyeol almost says it out loud. 

“Uh yeah, I’m Lee Daeyeol. Get in. Right this way.” he lets him in and leads him to Seungmin’s bed, where the poor bunny is sweating despite him having set the room temperature to fit him. Sungyoon put down his bag, and sat on the bed to get a closer view. He places a hand on Seungmin’s forehead and then checks his neck. 

“His name is Seungmin. He started feeling ill since yesterday and hasn’t been any better.” he explains to Sungyoon to give him a better outlook.

“Is he your only bunny?” 

“No I have another one, Youngtaek, but I put him in the other room in case what Seungmin caught was contagious. This is my first time taking care of them since I just recently got them, so I’m still learning.”

“Well, nice call on that one. Since it might have been contagious and you didn’t know.” Sungyoon compliments him then smiles in his direction and Daeyeol smiles back. That was nice.

“Is it okay for me to be here or do you need to be alone or…?” he asks, gesturing towards the door. 

“Nah, it’s okay. It helps the bunny to see a familiar face. Hi, Seungminie.” Sungyoon kind of whisper says to the bunny, and it’s soothing to listen to. Daeyeol is leaning by the door, because he wants to give the two a respectful distance.

Sungyoon makes an abrupt squeak and Seungmin is startled, eyes now trained on the guy. Sungyoon rubs his two hands and began making circular motions on Seungmin’s chest. The bunny stops shaking almost immediately, and Daeyeol can see it. How Seungmin’s tensed form is slowly melting. Sungyoon moves the bunny’s head downwards and closes his eyelids with his fingers, then proceeds to massage Seungmin’s arms and torso while whispering something he couldn’t comprehend. Whatever hocus pocus this dude was doing seemed to be working, because a few minutes after the ritual thing Seungmin is napping, and his shaking has subsided and his fever is miraculously going down. 

Sungyoon wipes the sweat on his forehead, and Daeyeol almost forgets that he’s supposed to not stare. 

“He’s fine now. It was nothing seriousㅡnothing that couldn’t be handled. Bunnies are pretty perceptive animals and they can pick up on almost anything, especially their owners’ mood. So you panicking over himㅡ”

“ㅡit didn’t help at all?”

“Yeah it didn’t. It adds in the stress in him. But he’s okay now. He’s a good bunny.” 

“Yes he is. Um, wait I’ll prepare something for you. That must have been tiring. Coffee or tea?” he offers as he goes to the kitchen while Sungyoon opts for the sofa.

“Coffee please.”

He turns the coffee maker on and then goes in to check on Youngtaek, who is also sleeping at the time. When he brings two cups on the coffee table, Sungyoon eagerly grabs onto one and blows on it so he can take a sip.

“This is my 6th call today, so I’m kind of drained.” he apologizes, and Daeyeol is trying very hard not to find it cute. “Coffee keeps me going.” 

“I didn’t know a lot of people have bunnies.” 

“They’re second on the pet ownership statistics, right after our feline friends. I get recommended by a lot of doctors so sometimes I have to go to and fro just to tend to the pets.” 

“Isn’t that tiring though?” 

“Well its part of the job description, and I enjoy taking care of bunnies. How about you Mr. Leeㅡ”

“ㅡoh Daeyeol is fine. Mr. Lee is my dad.” he adds, and Sungyoon chuckles at that even though personally Daeyeol can’t see what’s funny in it. 

“Um okay so Daeyeol-nimㅡ” Sungyoon laughs a bit at his own words, his cheeks puffing up and his bunny teeth showing. “ㅡhow was it having the bunnies?” 

“They’re pretty much okay and since I adopted them both at the same time they get along very well. They’re pretty much obedient kids, and they’re trained and behaved.”

“That’s really good to hear, especially for a beginner owner such as yourself. They might be a handful at times, so if anything goes wrong feel free to call me again. Other than being a whisperer, I also take up sitting and care services.” 

“Sure, I’ll make note of that.” he smiles at him, and Sungyoon does too, and he only snaps out of it when he hears a loud sound from his bedroom.

“That’s got to be Youngtaekㅡhe always falls down the bed when he’s sleeping.” he admits, which makes Sungyoon laugh cutely.

 

* * *

 

“So you did call Sungyoon?” Sungyeol asks him, when he brought back the bunnies for another required check up. His brother has been pretty much skeptical about his skills in caring for pets, but he’s helpful and supportive when he took in the bunnies finally, and he’s grateful for that. 

“I did, because Seungmin’s condition was worsening. Then he came, and did some massage magic and then Seungmin was fine the next day.” 

“He’s skilled with that, that’s why when there are cases that are beyond our skills, we refer him to the owners.” Sungyeol pats Youngtaek’s head, making him purr. “What did you think of him?” 

“I mean, I guess he’s great at what he does. I remember he has bunny teeth, that was cute.” 

“You find him cute. That’s  _ cute.” _ Sungyeol then laughs to himself, as if he was implying something but Daeyeol just couldn’t quite catch it.  

“What’s with your tone?” 

“ _ Nothing~”  _ he sing songs as he makes a face at Daeyeol.

 

* * *

 

He calls Sungyoon again, but this time it’s because Youngtaek is throwing a fit and wouldn’t listen to him. He has tried everything, from food to attention to toys but the bunny still isn’t going down without a fight. He has googled everything that could be done, and yet Youngtaek is still making a mess. He even tried scolding, which didn’t even matter to the bunny. 

He’s exhausted as he calls Sungyoon, and asks for his assistance. 

Sungyoon arrives 15 minutes later, and this time he’s wearing only ripped jeans and a hoodie. His hair is styled messily and it looks like he just woke up from a nap. It’s endearing to look at.

“Where is he?” Sungyoon asks the moment he steps in and Daeyeol points the currently throwing-a-tantrum bunny in the corner of the living room. Seungmin is just quietly chewing on his carrot by the kitchen while watching everyone. 

Sungyoon slowly walks towards Youngtaek, eyeing him. Youngtaek has finally noticed the stranger and has momentarily stopped his tantrum. Sungyoon motions the bunny to move forward and talks in hushes whispers with him that Daeyeol can’t hear, and then Sungyoon massages Youngtaek’s temples and shoulders. 

After that everything is calm again. When he comes back from the kitchen to get Sungyoon something to drink and snack on, Youngtaek is lying down on the couch with his head on Sungyoon’s lap, where the guy is patting his head and brushing his hair with his fingers, and then Youngtaek’s telling him a story about Seungmin suffering from diarrhea and Daeyeol had to clean everything up. It was like nothing happened, and Youngtaek is already even so friendly with the guy.

“You’re already getting along so well?” he asks them.

“Yes! Sungyoon-nim is the best.” Youngtaek grins, and Sungyoon smiles fondly at him.

“I guess he is, considering he made your half a day tantrum go down. Seriously Sungyoon, thank you. I thought I was going to lose my wits.” he says to him, and Sungyoon replies with a grin.

“It’s nothing, I’m literally just doing my job and you’re paying me for this.” He chuckles, and despite them only meeting two times Daeyeol has noticed he laughs like a cute little piggy, and that’s just unfairㅡDaeyeol is totally weak for that. 

“Oh who said I’m paying?” he jokes with him and Sungyoon squints at him.

“It’s okay, you can pay in other ways.” 

“With  _ what?” _

“You can like, volunteer. In my clinic. I have this small shack, and sometimes the owners go there instead of me going to their places. Sometimes.” 

Daeyeol feels kind of dumb, because he thought Sungyoon was going to say something else. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you have a physical office whatnot. I should’ve just gone there and took the bunnies or something.”

“It’s okay. Sometimes I do enjoy going out and visiting places. Especially when there are bunnies involved.” 

“You love them do you?”    
“I consider myself as a bunny person.” 

“You do look like a bunny.” he points out, and Sungyoon beams at him. 

“I do! They say it’s because of the bunny teeth. I had them since I was young. It’s an asset.” 

“It’s cute.” he blurts out before he can even filter it and Sungyoon smiles even more. 

“Thanks, you’re cute too.” Sungyoon gives a half laugh before Youngtaek tugs at Sungyoon’s sleeve. 

“Can I get more pats? It feels nice.” 

 

* * *

 

Aside from getting regular check ups from the vet, Daeyeol usually take the bunnies out to Sungyoon’s place. It’s a little bit on the outskirts of the city and near a forest, and the shack he’s talking about is a well designed bungalow where he has an office. He also apparently lives there, because he wants to be near the city but also have the luxury of being in an open place with less pollution. Daeyeol finds him really down to earth and simple, as if he doesn’t have any more reason to like the guy. 

Youngtaek and Seungmin love playing on the clearing behind the bungalow, and usually Daeyeol chats with Sungyoon while the latter does paperwork or what not. Sungyoon owns a fox hybrid whose name is Jangjun, and his two bunnies love playing around with him. Daeyeol’s work as an advertiser requires him to be always almost away from home, and that leaves his pets alone at home most times. However, Sungyoon has recently opened up with him that he can leave the bunnies there so he can look after them and that Jangjun can also play with them, instead of them being bored around the house. 

One thing Daeyeol has figured out these past few days is that he can never resist what the guy is saying, so he keeps on agreeing along to everything. 

The more that Sungyoon looks after his bunnies, the more that he gets to know stuff about him. He has a similar taste of music with Daeyeol, he loves Iced Americano too, and he’s also interested in reading books and playing baseball. As time passes it’s getting undeniable that he’s really interested in him, and it doesn’t help that the guy is extremely good looking and overall a great person. Daeyeol has never really looked into his sexuality, but he was definitely not closed off to just one gender. Being with Sungyoon and spending time with him was something Daeyeol really looked forward to everytime, and he can feel himself smiling unconsciously along to whenever Sungyoon is talking about things he’s passionateㅡlike bunny food or the iced americano he drank the other day.

It’s only a matter of time that Daeyeol accepts that he’s really taken a liking with the resident bunny whisperer. 

 

* * *

 

“Daeyeol hyung totally jerked off to you last night. I heard him. He was too noisy.” Youngtaek says nonchalantly as he gets some belly rubs from Sungyoon. They’re at Daeyeol’s place right now, and Daeyeol was just in the kitchen preparing some pasta he experimentally cooked apparently. Seungmin is leaning on his legs, while building the lego set he bought for him. He was just rubbing Youngtaek’s belly because the bunny wanted to, but now his eyes widen like plates from what the bunny said and stopped rubbing. He almost chokes from his spit.  

“W-what now?” 

“Yeah it’s true. He’s totally whipped for you. He did it like 5 times. I wanted to sleep but I couldn’t. He probably thought we wouldn’t hear. Sometimes he’s a dumb dumb like that.” Youngtaek continues, patting his belly so Sungyoon would continue rubbing.

Sungyoon flushes at the thought of Daeyeol jerking off to him. It’s undeniable that the man is hot, and he’s exactly Sungyoon’s type. 

Now that he thinks about it, the guy has been nothing but nice to him, and he’s not that dumb to not notice the hints that he was dropping. Daeyeol was a bit more on the casual side, he wasn’t overly obvious but his advances are noticeable, and Sungyoon finds it adorable. 

Ever since he stepped on Daeyeol’s house that night he’s always found him as really attractiveㅡhe was tall and lean, and he had a face that would make him on par with actors on tv, and he has a hot breathy voice that Sungyoon loves listening to. More than anything he loves that Daeyeol’s personality is amazing and that he is a bunny lover, that was always a plus point to Sungyoon. 

He doesn’t know what to do with this newfound information, and if he should act out on it, but then again what’s wrong if he doesn’t try right? 

“Does Daeyeol have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend?” he asks Youngtaek and Seungmin, making sure Daeyeol couldn’t hear it.

“He’s never brought anybody over ever since we were here. Except his relatives. Hyung leads a boring life.” Seungmin replies from where he’s putting together lego bricks.

“We want Sungyoonie for hyung!” Youngtaek says, purring as Sungyoon hits a spot he likes. “So Sungyoonie hyung can live with us!” 

“You only want that because you love my belly rubs don’t you?” he kids with him and Youngtaek grins.

“Wah, that’s true though. Sungyoonie gives the best belly rubs.”

“Not Daeyeol hyung?”

“No! He’s lame!” 

“Hey hey hey, what are you all talking about there? Is it about me?” Daeyeol comes from the kitchen bearing the food, and Youngtaek makes a shh gesture with his fingers and Sungyoon copies him and they grin.

“It’s nothing! It’s nothing!”

 

* * *

 

It’s a weekend, and Daeyeol is volunteering at Sungyoon’s place. Jangjun, Seungmin and Youngtaek are playing outdoors while he and Sungyoon are tending to Sungyoon’s clients. There isn’t a lot today compared to most days, and Daeyeol doesn’t really mind. He loves spending time with Sungyoon, and seeing him in his zone working his thing with the bunnies amuse him a lot even though he’s seen it multiple times. 

It’s a little past 1 when all the clients filed out, and they’re on the kitchen whipping up something for everyone. He insisted on helping out in the kitchen, and Sungyoon lets him. Sungyoon is busily checking on the oven every now and then while he cleans up after him, and when he goes to check on the boys they’re still hanging out by the porch, Jangjun took out his monopoly board and is playing with his bunnies. They get along very well, and Youngtaek and Seungmin really do enjoy themselves a lot recently and they’re happy. 

“Can you pass me the salt?” Sungyoon gestures at him pointing at nearest shelf and he takes the condiment then hands it to the younger male. He leans on the counter next to Sungyoon and watches his nifty hands work on the soup on the stove. He doesn’t even realize that he’s staring directly at him, not until Sungyoon stares back at him. 

“I know I’m cute, but I’m going to melt if you don’t stop staring.” Sungyoon smiles at him and before he can open his mouth Sungyoon puts a finger on his lips. “I know.” 

“You know what now?”

“That I’m cuteㅡand you like me.”

“Who even said that?” 

“I kind of figured it out. I mean it wasn’t also that hard. You leave me your two bunnies. Their mouths run a mile a minute.”

“They were exposing me, weren’t they?” Daeyeol sighs.

“They sure were. But it’s not that bad. It has its perks.” 

“What’s the perk?” he asks, and Sungyoon leans in for a peck on his lips. Sungyoon looks self satisfied, but before he turns around Daeyeol pulls him in tighter to his body and kisses him deeply. Sungyoon clutches at his arm, to hold himself steady as he reciprocates, kissing Daeyeol fervently. Daeyeol puts a hand on his nape and goes deeper, and Sungyoon goes even as far as grinding himself on Daeyeol’s leg. They’re hotly making out, and it’s wet and sloppy but Daeyeol loves it, and it’s exactly as he imagines it before. Sungyoon only pulls away with a loud smack when the soup overboils and the hot water pours out of the pot and they’re both inching away in panicㅡand then Sungyoon laughs and yeah, Daeyeol would want to wake up everyday to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> After ages of not putting out content, I'm actually back with something. Surprisingly. Thank you to Lana for giving the prompt and being the beta reader, as always.
> 
> You can talk to me on twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/daeyoonism)


End file.
